Taking A Chance
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: SLASH! AdamGuy. Oneshot. Guy has felt something for Adam for years, Adam is the only person he really trusts. He doesn't want to ruin his friendship by telling Adam how he feels. One day Guy finally does something, how will Adam feel about it? Please R&R!


**Author's Note: I should probably be focusing on my other stories right now but I kind of wanted to write an Adam/Guy story since I never have before but it's one of my favorite pairings. I hope you guys all like it!**

**Warning: Slash, nothing graphic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Ducks or anything related.**

----------

It's never easy being a kid, but it's especially hard when you're in love and when you're a boy in love with another boy. I'm Guy Germaine and for three years, I've been in love with Adam Banks.

I first realized I was in love with Adam during the Junior Goodwill Games when he first hurt his wrist. Adam was still an outsider on our team and barely considered a Duck. When Adam got hurt, the original Ducks only cared because we were losing our best player and maybe our chance or defeating Iceland in the finals. But me? I cared about _Adam._ I worried that he'd never get the chance to play hockey again and I worried that he could be hurt worse then we all thought, but most of all, I was worried because Adam was my _friend_ and it took me up until then to realize it. I just wanted Adam to be _okay._

The entire time Adam was injured, I would talk to him and skate with him. Adam and I became close, we realized we had a lot more then just hockey in common.

I felt bad for Adam. Sure, he had money and a family, but he has it just as hard as the rest of us Ducks. Adam is shy and quiet but, he's also lonely. Adam lost the Hawks when he changed sides and he didn't exactly have the Ducks yet. The Ducks didn't fully accept Adam until the final game against Iceland when Charlie gave up his spot in the game. The rest of the team realized that Adam was not only a good player, but also a decent person. They figured he had to be worth it for Charlie to be willing to give up his spot on the team for Adam.

The Ducks threw away Adam's friendship when he made Varsity. It never really made any sense to me; Adam _deserved_ to be on Varsity. Why was he being ridiculed for being better then us? Why couldn't they just be happy for their _friend_. When Adam rejoined the Ducks, he held their respect on the ice but once practice was over and games were done, Adam was ignored and avoided. I stuck by Adam the entire time and he was the one to help me through my father's death that year.

A lot happened our freshman year of high school and all it did was bring Adam and I a lot closer in a bond that could not be broken.

----------

This year is different, this year Adam and I are roommates, this year Adam was once again accepted by the Ducks, and this year, I realized that what I've been feeling for Adam these past few years. I realized that I really am, in love with Adam Banks.

I've decided that I should tell him. I know Adam will accept me for me, but, I don't want to scare him off and ruin what we have by admitting my feelings. I've been too worried and ashamed to do anything about it for a few months, but I'm ready, I'm going to tell Adam how I feel.

----------

"Hey, Guy. You okay?"

I smiled at Adam, realizing just how beautiful he really, truly is. "Uh, actually, Ads, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course you can, Guy, is everything alright?" Concern was etched into Adam's crystal clear blue eyes.

I smiled at Adam shyly, "Ads, there's something about me that you don't know, actually, that no one knows. I'm—I'm gay."

"Oh, Guy, you know I don't care about that. You're still the same person!"

"That's not it, Adam. You see, I'm—I'm in love. It's—It's you, Adam. I love you, please don't hate me."

I looked away as a few tears leaked out of my eyes. I felt the bed sag as Adam sat down next to me. He tilted my face up and my eyes met his. Adam reached his hand up and used his thumb to tenderly brush away my tears.

Adam cupped my face in his hands and slowly leaned in. Adam's lips gently caressed mine before he pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against mine, smiling.

"I love you too, Guy. I could never hate you."

I could see the pure love and trust in Adam's eyes and I realized, _this is it_, this is the love you read about, the love in the movies. We're going to have our Once Upon A Time and Happily Ever After. We're going to have the true love that everyone dreams about and wishes for.

"Ti amo, caro mio," I whispered.

I took Adam's hand in mine as I leaned in for another kiss. We'll make it in life because we have something that not many others have. We have passion and desire. But, most of all, we have each other.

----------

**Translation- Italian to English- Ti amo, caro mio- I love you, my dear.**

**Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this little oneshot and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
